C.H.I.P.
'' '' "- --- -.-- ... / .- .-. --- ..- -. -.. / - .... . / .-- --- .-. .-.. -.. / .- .-. . / . -. --. .- --. . -.. / .. -. / .- / ... . -.-. .-. . - / .-- .- .-. / ..-. --- .-. / ... ..- .--. .-. . -- .- -.-. -.-- / --- ..-. / - .... . / -- .. -.-. .-. --- / .-- --- .-. .-.. -.. .-.-.-" '' - C.H.I.P. na parede de figuras(quando traduzido do código morse, ele lê como "Brinquedos ao redor do mundo estão a prepararem uma guerra secreta pela supremacia da MicroWorld." '''C.H.I.P.' é a 4ª figura jogável no MicroVolts. C.H.I.P. ou "Complex Humanoid Interchangeable Parts" é uma figura mecanizada Stikfas originalmente criado usando peças retiradas de uma jarda de sucata. Seu sistema de voz foi danificado em uma batalha anterior para recursos de bateria, e ele é constantemente ridicularizado por causa disso. Bio C.H.I.P. ou Complex Humanoid Interchangeable Parts é uma figura mecanizada Stikfas originalmente criado usando peças retiradas de uma jarda de sucata . Seu sistema de voz foi danificado em uma batalha anterior para recursos de bateria , e ele é constantemente ridicularizado por causa disso. C.H.I.P. foi originalmente construído com peças retiradas de uma jarda de sucata. Ele é extremamente impaciente e sempre o primeiro a cobrar para a batalha, sem qualquer respeito por sua própria segurança. Isso faz dele um adversário altamente imprevisível. C.H.I.P é feito para ser um louco e um robô irritante. Character The machine known as Complex Humanoid Interchangeable Parts (C.H.I.P. resumindo) é composto de várias peças de sucata de ferro-velho. Essa estrutura única o torna muito ágil, resistente e pronto para a batalha. Seu corpo durável pode se adaptar a todos os ambientes e sempre pode resistir a uma surra. C.H.I.P. será sempre o primeiro a lutar, e será o primeiro a ser mais esperto que seus adversários também. Não subestime esse monte de sucata. Ele vai estar atirando o metal de volta para você ! Storm Street Zero O site de Akira Wakui revela que há uma possibilidade de que ele pode ter projectado algumas personalizações de caracteres exclusivos para o jogo, como vários de seus números em sua galeria "Storm Street Zero" têm uma semelhança notável com o CHIP do jogo, mas isso ainda não foi anunciado ou introduzido no jogo . Citações Mensgens Radio 1 ( Botão C ) #Need assistant. #Wait you guys. #Shake it babies Yeah~ #Hoo~ Bingo! #I need your back up. #I'll back u up. #Hang in there. #What the. #I'm out of ammo. Mensgens Radio 2 ( Botão X ) #I owe u. #Oh sorry. #Great. #No way. #Awesome. #That's OK. #No enamel. #No shield. #Reloading! Mensgens Radio 3 ( Botão Z ) #Follow me! #Hey stop. #Left side. #Right side. #Foreway. #Back out. #Get away. #Roger that. #It's mine. Taunt #Wooh, wooh, yeah! (Melee) #Nana nana na! Take that! (Rifle, shotgun, sniper, granada) #Yay yay, yeah! (MG) #Bap-bap-bap bap, BAP BAP! (Bazooka) Mais #Follow me! (Ao entrar no jogo) #Get away! (Ao entrar no jogo) #Whatever it takes today! (Ao entrar no jogo) #Awesome! (Captura da bateria) #Stupid shot my friend, urgh sorry! (Parceiro morre) #Who shot my buddy?! (Parceiro morre) #Grenade! (Granada de enimigo) #Uh, uh, sniperfire! Get down! (Dano por sniper) #Draw! Bang bang! Gotcha. (No Lobby) #Come on, come on, come on, come on! (No Lobby) #Ho ah ha, give it baby! (No Lobby) #It's mine! (Ao apanhar armas Zombie) #AAHH, I'M ON FIRE!! (Em fogo) #Huehuee, uh I-I'm freezing cold! (Congelado) #Yeeaaaah, come and get it! (Durante o aquecimento da MG) #Yeah! Make my day! (Ao dar tiros ao inimigo) #Woah! I'm empty! (Sem munições) #Whoooh! Strike! (Morte do inimigo) Trivia *C.H.I.P. é baseado na série oficial Stikfas de brinquedos feitos em Cingapura. *Seu corpo é a metade de uma lata de cerveja. *Ele é um dos quatro Brinquedos originais. *C.H.I.P costumava ser um personagem que você tinha que pagar mais a Pandora (20K MP cada), esta funcionalidade foi removida em 2013 e ambos são (CHIP e Pandora) livres para jogar agora. *Depois de Surge, C.H.I.P foi dado um impulso nas estatísticas, e, atualmente, sua HP base é 2040 e sua velocidade de execução é de +1,0%. *C.H.I.P é também a personagem que dá dano extra para qualquer bazooka utilizada.